Go For The Top
Song Information Artist: U1 overground Composition/Arrangement: U1 overground Video Type: Stage (X3 VS 2ndMIX→Present) BPM: 74-180 (DDR), 180 (jubeat) Length: 1:37 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *jubeat saucer Lyrics None except for a robotic voice clip of “Go For The Top” that is played twice throughout the song, and a final soundbite (spoken again in the same robotic voice): “KONAMI Arcade Championship!” Song Connections / Remixes *A different version of Go For The Top, titled Go For ダ Top, appears in ミライダガッキ Future TomTom. *A remix of Go For The Top, titled Go For The Top (Grand Finale Mix), was played during the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 Grand Finale mini-live event. Trivia *Go For The Top was one of two new songs introduced in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, with the other being REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT. It was a Qualifier Round song, along with Amalgamation, for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *Go For The Top's Challenge chart was made available for play on November 5, 2012, unlocked by playing the song once. *Go For The Top has a special background video that uses the dance stage used by all of the Replicant D-action songs, specifically the one used by New Decade, POSSESSION, and Anti-Matter. REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT uses the stage used by Sakura Sunrise, Shiny World, and Pierce The Sky. **Background video clips taken from DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution (2010) can be seen, in this order: **#MAGIC PARADE (rainbow tunnel) **#dreaming can make a wish come true/TIME/華爛漫 -Flowers- (flowers) **#Share The Love (squares) **#??? **#TRIP MACHINE (moving cubes) **#dreaming can make a wish come true (line matrix) **#MAGIC PARADE (rainbow tunnel) **#dreaming can make a wish come true/TIME/華爛漫 -Flowers- (flowers) **#Share The Love (squares) **#??? The "rising fireworks" BG video clip from DDR EXTREME appears at the very beginning of the song, and during the brief double BPM speedup. *Go For The Top marks U1-ASAMi's first use of his "U1 overground" alias, which is similar to other aliases, like Naoki Maeda's NAOKI underground alias. *U1-ASAMi himself appears on the album art. *Go For The Top's BPM changes are: 180→stop 8x→180→slowdown to 74→stop→409→180. **Despite this, the BPM is shown as 74-180. *Go For The Top is often called 合法 (gōhō, hiragana: ごうほう) in Japanese. *Go For The Top is one of only three songs in any DDR arcade game with a Challenge chart rated Level 18 that isn't a boss song in any DDR game, with the others being 冥 and Triple Journey -TAG EDITION-. *Until DDR (2013), Go For The Top was the only new song from the KAC 2012 event whose Double Expert chart wasn't rated the same as the Single Expert chart (Lv14 vs Lv15). *Go For The Top's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery Go For The Top.png|Album art. Go For The Top's Special Stage.png|Go For The Top uses the purple Replicant D-action dance stage for its background video. Go For The Top (with blue RDA stage).png|As of 07/30/2013, Go For The Top now uses the blue Replicant D-action dance stage rather than the purple one. Background Video Song Production Information All except for one hot loser Will give up even hotter than this song. (U1-ASAMi) Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:U1 Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with BPM Errors Category:Triple Journey Category:Jubeat Songs